memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Complete episode list?
Is there anywhere i can find a complete episode list for all 6 series in chronological order? I'm attempting to watch all of Canon (and TAS) in chronological order by episode. So far its been easy, all of ENT, all of TOS, all of TAS, the first 6 movies and now i just started TNG, but once i get to TNG:S6, im gonna have to start jumping around. After , for example. I notice all of the episode pages have a "xxx of xxx released in all" thing, with links to the previous and next, but is this information in a comlete list form somewhere? Also, when exactly do each of the TNG movies take place in relation to DS9 and VOY episodes? ~Cyno01 :I suggest you take a look at this page. It's a little cryptic, but it lists everything, in timeline order. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 20:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that helps a lot as long as i can ignore episodes that take place durring different time periods that are listed multiple times. For my purposes i'm ignoring split epsiodes, , and time travel, , completely. So would take place in between and . Well, i'm only to , so i've got a ways to go before i have to start constantly checking that list and swapping discs... ::Thanks again, ~Cyno01 would have most likely taken place shortly before or after the Dominion War. For , it probably took place after the Dominion War because of the question Captain Picard answered that Counselor Troi had asked early in the movie. And for , it must have taken place well after DS9 and VOY.Captain Jon 00:26, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, i went through TNG S6 to VOY S5 by stardate and extrapolating a timeline by episode number when a stardate wasn't given. There are some inconsistencies, but i'm ignoring those for simplicity. Also according to stardate, the bulk of takes place between and , Between and , and takes place in between DS9 S6 and S7 i think, has anybody got a better date for it? :Also interesting to note, chronologically, theres only 7 episodes of DS9 between ... and . ::--Cyno01 03:22, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::I can tell you now, a complete episode list cannot and will not be going by stardate; there are just far too many incongruities and the system itself is obviously unable to be the basis of a numerical chronology. That said, however, a list of episodes by stardates could certainly be helpful for those curious types. --From Andoria with Love 09:49, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::As i said, it would be impractical to do it just by stardate. I mostly did it by episode number and then used stardates to shift between the series. I just glanced at the file and saw this as a perfect example. :::::DS9 "Hippocratic Oath" October 16, 1995 49066.5 404 :::::DS9 "Indiscretion" October 23, 1995 Unknown 405 :::::VOY "Parturition" October 9, 1995 49068.5 207 :::::VOY "Persistence of Vision" October 30, 1995 Unknown 208 :::::VOY "Tattoo" November 6, 1995 Unknown 209 :::::VOY "Cold Fire" November 13, 1995 49164.8 210 :::::VOY "Maneuvers" November 20, 1995 48423.0 211 :::::VOY "Resistance" November 27, 1995 Unknown 212 :::::VOY "Prototype" January 15, 1996 Unknown 213 :::::DS9 "Rejoined" October 30, 1995 49195.5 406 ::::As you can see, , while out of place by stardate still fits there by episode chronology. I wouldn't mind sharing this list at all, but i just c&p'd the episode grids from wikipedia and arranged them in this manner. Unfortunately, its just an unformatted text file. Should i just link that here, or attempt to format the text file, or attempt to format it into some sort of table structure... I definitly wouldn't mind some review on the list. As i said, i'm still not sure exactly where fits in, i currently have it between and , which seems to be an ok place for it... ::::I'm watching at the moment, then and before i go back and watch . Main question though, how should i share this list? ::::--Cyno01 23:03, 8 February 2007 (UTC)